bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Inception God Maxwell
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the 6★ unit, see Creator Maxwell |id = 51147 |no = 1600 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 41 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 61, 65, 69, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 9, 10, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Among the Divine Ten, Maxwell is said to have governed creation and rebirth. She is also held to have strongly favored the eradication of humanity, enraged by the threat humans posed to other races' continued existence and humanity's boundless desires. However, she also contributed to the birth of countless forms of life, and even created mechanical puppets. It is conceivable that Maxwell could have focused on humanity's potential and become its greatest defender had she realized her misunderstanding and worked through her anger. |summon = Having ended countless forms of life, you humans have a duty to fulfill. A duty to build a future worthy of that which you destroy. |fusion = Humanity will never comprehend the will of the gods. However, I have still found hope. You must build your own future with your own hands. |evolution = | hp_base = 6440 |atk_base = 2650 |def_base = 2650 |rec_base = 2560 | hp_lord = 8400 |atk_lord = 3300 |def_lord = 3300 |rec_lord = 3200 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Breath of Life |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical and elemental damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 150% Crit, 150% element damage & 250% BB Atk |bb = Primal Genesis |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & 125% elemental damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Ecphoria of Inception |sbbdescription = 33 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, probable slight reduction to critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance for 15% Crit and elemental vulnerability, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & 125% element damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 33 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Existence |ubbdescription = 42 combo massive Light and Dark attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Crit, 450% elemental damage & 600% BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 42 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 42 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Helical Creation |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental and critical damage, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = 50% elemental and crit damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Creation God - First time completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's hugely boosts all elemental damage effect |omniskill4_2_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 400-500 HP |omniskill4_5_sp = 60 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to UBB |omniskill4_6_note = 80% chance to survive KO attack |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Maxwell2 }}